


Ensnared By The Seeker

by Athe0n



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arcee - Freeform, Arcee is a lucky femme, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Lust, Poetry, Sexy Starscream, Starscream being Starscream, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athe0n/pseuds/Athe0n
Summary: A poem, depicting how I imagine Starscream would treat a love interest/infatuation (Arcee.)





	Ensnared By The Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Though I haven't explicitly named her in this, I am a huge Arcee and Screamer shipper (more so since their interactions in TF Prime), so I like to imagine that it's her he is trying to break in this little piece. 
> 
> On another note, I don't think anyone could resist Starscream's charms!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any affiliated characters.

Crimson eyes glare, unpitying and cold

Observing his captive, so steadfast, controlled

Treacherous, leering, callous and cruel

Coldly, he speaks, with an unsympathetic drawl

A loathsome reply his captive utters

In disbelief, he curses and splutters

Deplorable he is, insensitive, ruthless

He pauses before her, intentions translucent

He whispers close to a sensitive ear

Her eyes widen in anticipation and fear

Thin lips curve into a leering smile

A treacherous mouth filled with poisonous bile

Sharp talons greedily grip and pry

An exuberant glow now filling his eyes

She shudders at his indecorous touch

His devious whispers becoming too much

Lips crushed with force and frenzy

His desire his own downfall, his invisible enemy

Biting and gnawing, he squeezes and grasps

Greedily humming, absorbed in his task

A slither of silver, cables and shaft

Breath escapes him in hisses and rasps

A sinister cackle, a devious simper

Her iron resolve, now shattered and splintered

Engines roar, he is in flight once again

Abandoning his conquest, he relishes her pain

Uncompassionate, selfish, arrogant and cold

An intimidating demeanour, he easily upholds

The pain is his pleasure, so conceited and sly

His spark belongs to no one

Only the skies.


End file.
